Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly to recovery of data from impaired storage units of a dispersed storage network.
Description of Related Art
Computing devices are known to communicate data, process data, and/or store data. Such computing devices range from wireless smart phones, laptops, tablets, personal computers (PC), work stations, and video game devices, to data centers that support millions of web searches, stock trades, or on-line purchases every day. In general, a computing device includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory system, user input/output interfaces, peripheral device interfaces, and an interconnecting bus structure.
As is further known, a computer may effectively extend its CPU by using “cloud computing” to perform one or more computing functions (e.g., a service, an application, an algorithm, an arithmetic logic function, etc.) on behalf of the computer. Further, for large services, applications, and/or functions, cloud computing may be performed by multiple cloud computing resources in a distributed manner to improve the response time for completion of the service, application, and/or function. For example, Hadoop is an open source software framework that supports distributed applications enabling application execution by thousands of computers.
In addition to cloud computing, a computer may use “cloud storage” as part of its memory system. As is known, cloud storage enables a user, via its computer, to store files, applications, etc. on a remote storage system. The remote storage system may include a RAID (redundant array of independent disks) system and/or a dispersed storage system that uses an error correction scheme to encode data for storage.
In a RAID system, a RAID controller adds parity data to the original data before storing it across an array of disks. The parity data is calculated from the original data such that the failure of a single disk typically will not result in the loss of the original data. While RAID systems can address certain memory device failures, these systems may suffer from effectiveness, efficiency and security issues. For instance, as more disks are added to the array, the probability of a disk failure rises, which may increase maintenance costs. When a disk fails, for example, it needs to be manually replaced before another disk(s) fails and the data stored in the RAID system is lost. To reduce the risk of data loss, data on a RAID device is often copied to one or more other RAID devices. While this may reduce the possibility of data loss, it also raises security issues since multiple copies of data may be available, thereby increasing the chances of unauthorized access. In addition, co-location of some RAID devices may result in a risk of a complete data loss in the event of a natural disaster, fire, power surge/outage, etc.